Zack Binspin Singer!
Zack Binspin! Zack Binspin is another awsome ROXstar that is also a rare moshling. His song Moptop Tweeny Bob is a hit. All the Poppet's love him But, Dustin Beaver loaths him. His song Moptop Tweeny Bob has a Special Guest star BLINGO! the Flashy Fox. Well, Dont want to keep you waiting, here is his song with lyrics : ). Plese watch the video and sing along if you like! Hey...You Wanna Stroke My Hair... It's Okay...It's Just Me, Zack, Zack Binspin. Hey, Check Out My Lid, It's Real Rusty. Conditioner? No, This is Just Goo Baby. I Live in a Funky Dustbin, Surrounded by Trash. We're Talking 'Bout Mutant Sprouts, And Lumpy Gone-off Mash. Yeah, I Gotta Funny Hairdo, But Hey, That's Okay (That's Okay Baby). If You Run Your Fingers Through it, It's Like a Buffet (Like a Buffet)! Moptop Tweenybop Shimmyin' An Shakin', I've Lost Count of the Hearts That I've Been Breakin'. He Breaks Them Hearts. I Can't See and My Eyeballs They Are Achin', 'Cos My Hair's Too Long. (His Hair's Too Long). (His Hair's Too Long). Moptop Tweenybop Shimmyin' An Shakin', I've Lost Count of the Hearts That I've Been Breakin'. I Can't See and My Eyeballs They Are Achin', 'Cos My Hair's Too Long. (His Hair's Too Long). (His Hair's Too Long). I Hang Out in Brashcan Alley With My Band and My Crew (And My Crew Baby) If You Were a True Believer You'd Be There Too (You'll Be There Be There). Yeah I Know That I'm a Heart Throb, But That Ain't a Crime (There's Nothin' Wrong With That). So Check Out My Dustbin, Baby, We Can Snuggle in the Grime! Moptop Tweenybop Shimmyin' An Shakin', I've Lost Count of the Hearts That I've Been Breakin'. I Can't See and My Eyeballs They are Aching, Cos' My Hair's Too Long. (His Hair's Too Long). (His Hair's Too Long). Moptop Tweenybop Shimmyin' An Shakin' (Shakin'), Shakin' I've Lost Count of the Hearts That I've Been Breakin'. I Can't See and My Eyeballs They are Aching Cos' My Hair's Too Long. Yo I'm Here With My Homes in the Crazy World of Moshi, Rappin' for My Buddy Even Though He's Wishy-Washy! Slamming Down the Rhymes Like a Rusty Dustbin Lid, Blingo the Fox!? Duetting With a Kid? Moptop Tweenybop Shimmying and Shaken, Sittin' on His Groove, You Know That I Ain't Fakin'. Holy Guacamole I Just Gotta Rap More Slowly, Coz' I'm Runnin' Outa Breath and These Tempos Kinda Throw Me! Moptop Tweenybop Shimmyin' and Shakin', I've Lost Count of the Hearts That I've Been Breakin'. I Can't See and my Eyeballs They are Aching, Cos My Hair's Too Long. (His Hair's Too Long). (His Hair's Too Long). Moptop Tweenybop Shimmyin' and Shakin' (Shakin'), Shakin', I've Lost Count of the Hearts That I've Been Breakin'. I Can't See and my Eyeballs They are Aching, Cos' My Hair's Too Long. (His Hair's Too Long). (His Hair's Too Long). Yeah! We Love You Binspin! I Know! Ha Ha Ha! (His Hair's Too Long). (His Hair's Too Long). ''Yo We is Out! '' '' ''